


Favourite Record

by Layora88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Dancing, Love Confessions, M/M, Russian, Slow Build, Smut and Fluff, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Steve and Bucky love story after everything. Bucky and Steve are living at the Tower with the rest of the Team and Bucky finds out that Steve can dance and yeah...surprise, guess who taught him? ^_~ Memories and love and sexy times ensue.Also, Civil War did not happen. I just...no. It didn't happen, okay? End of story. <3First story with this pairing and I'm in love!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated/Edited as of January 15th, 2017 Enjoy!

“Come on, Steve. Pretty please?” Natasha cooed. 

The red-head was leaning against the kitchen island with a sincere expression on her face, brows slightly furrowed as she gazed across the kitchen at Steve. Steve sighed deeply and continued to wash the dishes at the sink before he spoke, “Nat, I’m just not ready. I’m sorry to disappoint your friend, but I just can’t right now.” 

Natasha sighed and shook her head, standing up straighter and folding her arms over her chest, “Suit yourself, Steven. You don’t know what you’re missing, Mary’s a really lovely young lady.” 

Just then Clint and Tony strolled in through the doorway, both practically stumbling towards the coffee maker in their haste. Natasha gave them both a raised eyebrow and Steve murmured a good morning to them as the pair fought over the freshly brewed pot of coffee. Steve rolled his eyes at the pair and pulled down two coffee mugs, placing them beside the coffee maker. 

Tony just grunted his thanks before he managed to pour himself a cup. He then shoved the pot into Clint’s waiting hands and the archer poured his own cup as well. “Who’s Mary?” Tony grunted after managing to down half of his cup of coffee. 

 

Steve grimaced slightly and hoped the following conversation wouldn’t be particularly painful. Natasha smirked upon seeing his slight grimace, “Ah, a new receptionist downstairs. One of your employees, actually.” 

Tony hummed, taking another sip of his coffee, “Oh, the new blonde at the front desk?” 

Natasha nodded, “Tryin’ to set Cap up here on a date with her.” 

Clint grinned something fierce, “Oh she’s a pretty little thing, Steve. You should totally go out with her.” 

Steve sighed and shook his head, turning away from the sink now that the dishes were done. He leaned back against the counter and folded his arms in front of his chest, “Thanks, but no thanks guys. I already told Natasha, I’m not looking to get involved with anyone right now.” 

Tony and Clint took up their seats at the kitchen island and gave the blonde a rather disbelieving set of looks. “Seriously, Cap? You really need to loosen up, just go out on a date with her. You’ll have a good time, she’ll have a good time. It’ll be fun,” Clint mused. 

Tony nodded in agreement, sipping at his cup of coffee again, “Plus, she’s got a nice rack. I mean, don’t know if she’d put out on the first date. But you're a good looking guy, so it’s always a possibility.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed away from the counter, heading for the door, “You know I’m not like that, Tony. Stop it. I’m going for a run, I’ll see you guys later.” He told them, only managing to sound the slightest bit irritated.

He was almost at the door when Bucky rounded the corner and blocked his path, “Morning Stevie.” He greeted cheerfully.

He glanced over the blonde’s shoulder and smiled gently at the others, “Morning everyone.” 

Steve sighed, “Just on my way out, sorry Buck.” 

He made to go past but the brunette reached up to rest his hands on the blonde’s shoulders lightly. “What’s the matter, Stevie?” Bucky asked worriedly.

Steve shrugged slightly, “Nothin’ Buck, just gonna go for a run. I’ll be back later.” 

“Come on, Stevie. I know you better than that. What’s goin’ on?” Bucky asked curiously. 

Tony cleared his throat slightly, “Cap’s just a bit frustrated- _sexually_ frustrated, perhaps?” He said with a little eyebrow wiggle.

Steve rolled his eyes and made to turn on the genius, hands clenching into fists as he went towards the brunette. Bucky grabbed his shoulder and Natasha stepped in front of him, successfully blocking his path. 

“Hey now, Cap. I’m just teasin’. I just think you really need to get laid is all,” Tony grinned then and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Bucky scowled over Steve’s shoulder at the genius and Steve glared angrily across the island at the brunette. “Come on, Tony. Ease up,” Natasha murmured, keeping her gaze fixed on Steve. 

“Look, I don’t want to go out on a date with this woman. I’m sorry, I’m not ready to date or get involved with anyone right now. So give it a rest, will you?” Steve was biting the inside of his cheek by the end and Bucky gently squeezed his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Stevie. You don’t have to go on a date with anyone. I’m sure they’re just trying to help you out a bit. They’d like to see you happy just as much as the rest of us,” Bucky told him sincerely. 

Steve turned then to meet his friend’s gaze. Bucky had his head tilted slightly, regarding the blonde with a soft smile and Steve caved. “I’m sorry,” Steve murmured, lowering his head slightly, shoulders visibly slumping. 

“I’d really like to go for that run now though,” Steve practically whispered, his hands coming up to rub his face roughly. 

Bucky nodded, “Mind if I join you?” 

Steve shrugged, “Can if you like.” 

“I’ll meet you out front in a few minutes,” Bucky told him as he released his friends’ shoulder and stepped aside, letting the blonde slip past him and out of the kitchen. 

Bucky quickly turned back towards where Tony and Clint were attempting to slip from their stools unnoticed. Natasha was already glowering at them both. “You guys really need to let up on the guy,” Bucky sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“We’re just trying to help, like you said. Guy probably hasn’t been laid in what…over seventy years?” Tony laughed lightly then but it died off pretty quickly with the way Bucky’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“He hasn’t been on any dates since wakin’ up?” Bucky asked dubiously. 

Natasha eyed him curiously and Clint and Tony shifted in their seats slightly. “No, not that we know of. He’s said no every time any of us have tried to set him up with someone,” Clint told him, shrugging slightly. 

“Huh…” Bucky breathed, his hand moving up to rub the back of his neck. 

Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly, “What’s going on in that head of yours, Barnes?” 

Bucky shrugged, dropping his hand and sighing softly, “Just a little surprised. We used to go on double dates way back when all the time…mind you…” He trailed off, his head tilting as if deep in thought. 

Tony and Clint mirrored Natasha’s expression of curiosity. “He never was really good with the dames, actually…and come to think of it…he wasn’t exactly…well, they never really went for him…” Bucky told them with a frown. “Never did understand that. Such a smart guy, sweet, sensitive, artistic. But I guess they could never see past his skinny little self,” He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Barnes?” Tony asked suddenly. 

Bucky glanced over at him, pulling himself from his thoughts. “Is Steve a virgin?” The genius asked, no hint of snarkiness to be found in his even tone. 

Even Natasha and Clint’s expressions were neutral. Bucky winced slightly, “No way…I mean…he can’t be…right?” He asked dubiously. 

Tony and Clint both grimaced and Natasha just looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know what…I really don’t think this is any of our business,” Bucky suddenly murmured, shaking his head. 

“I’m gonna go for a run with him, let’s just forget about this, okay?” He told them. 

Natasha nodded slowly and both Clint and Tony nodded, albeit a little more reluctantly. Bucky turned then and gave them a slight wave over his before heading off to meet his friend downstairs.

Steve was waiting for him out front of the tower, stretching on the sidewalk not far from the doorway. Bucky gave him a once over before joining the blonde and couldn’t help smiling like an idiot at his friend. Steve was wearing a pair of running shoes, black jogging shorts and a grey t-shirt…which was of course too tight; all of his shirts were too tight. It’s as if he forgot he’d grown since the thirties. 

Bucky smiled fondly at the thought and rolled his shoulders as he approached, “Hey Stevie, you ready?” 

The blonde straightened and nodded, meeting his friend’s gaze with a little half smile, “Yeah, Buck. Let’s go.” 

They started off at a fairly fast pace, one positive thing about having his own version of a super-soldier serum was being able to keep up with his best friend’s stamina. They were pretty evenly matched in a lot of things now. When they ran, Bucky was sometimes even able to surpass him and when they sparred against one another they were able to keep each other on their toes. Steve’s strength was still superb of course, but with the help of Bucky’s metal arm, he was definitely able to hold his own against the Captain. 

After a while they slowed their pace and were just walking together along the sidewalk. They were going to stop and grab a couple of coffees from Starbucks on their way back to the Tower, so they were taking a bit of a detour. “So,” Bucky started, casting a sideways glance towards his friend. 

“So-“ Steve mimicked, glancing over at Bucky as well. 

“Can I ask you something, Steve?” Bucky opened with.

Steve smiled, “Of course, Buck. What’s up?” 

Bucky steeled himself and shrugged his shoulders a bit, “Why’d you say no to going on a date with that dame?” 

Steve sighed softly. He should have known this would come up again. Bucky always trying to look out for him was still a thing, apparently; even over seventy years later. “Buck…I’m just not ready to date anyone,” Steve shrugged. “Plus, I don’t even know her…” The blonde confessed. 

Bucky chuckled softly, “Steve…that’s what dates are for. Getting to know someone.” 

Steve sighed and rubbed his temple slightly, “I guess…I just-you know I’ve never been good with the whole dating thing.” 

Bucky shrugged, “Fair enough. Need me to come along? We could have a double date or somethin’.” 

Steve grimaced then and looked over at his friend, “No thanks…I’ve been on way too many of those with you to know how that’ll end.” 

Bucky sighed softly, “Alright…” 

Steve eyed him warily as they entered the coffee shop. They both ordered a coffee…well, Steve ordered a black cup of their strongest blend and Bucky ordered some sugar monstrosity that Steve would never even consider touching even with a ten foot pole. They sipped their drinks as they walked leisurely back towards the Tower but Steve kept catching his friend glancing at him every so often and it was starting to make the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. 

“Alright-“ Steve stopped and turned towards his friend. “What’s going on, Buck?” 

Bucky tried to hide his grimace behind the cup of sugary goodness and let out a soft sigh, “I’m sorry, Steve. I’m just hung up on something is all.” 

Steve nodded, “Alright, out with it then.” He prompted.

Bucky sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay…just…don’t kill me or nothin’, okay?” 

Steve narrowed his eyes slightly, “Out with it.” 

Bucky nodded and started walking again and Steve carried on beside him. “I just want to know…are-are you-a virgin?” Bucky asked curiously.

Steve winced and couldn’t help scowling over at his friend, “ _Bucky_ …” 

“Look, I’m sorry Stevie. I’m not tryin’ ta be mean or nothin’. I’m just curious. I mean, I know way back when you had trouble with the dames n’all but I just assumed that when you got… _bigger_ , you’d at least been with someone. What about Peggy?” Bucky asked quickly. 

Steve sighed deeply and shook his head, “No…I was never with Peggy like that…we kissed once…and that was it. And yeah, I had trouble with the ladies. I wasn’t much to look at back then, ya’ know?” Steve told him with a sad sort of dejected countenance. 

Bucky scoffed and bumped his shoulder gently against his friends’ that prompted Steve to roll his eyes, “Oh come on, Buck. You know they never paid me no mind.” 

Bucky sighed, “They didn’t know what they were missin’. You’re such a sweet guy, sensitive, smart to boot.”

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, “They didn’t care about that sort of thing…they took one look at the scrawny, sick kid from Brooklyn and that was the end of that.” 

Bucky frowned, brow creasing deeply, “Stevie…don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

Bucky reached out and slung his metal arm around his friends’ shoulders, “Besides…you’re bigger now but you’re still the same person. You’re smart, sweet, sensitive, artistic…any dame would be happy to have you.” Bucky told him in all sincerity. 

Steve glanced over at his best friend, swallowing thickly. _But I don’t want just any dame, Buck…I want you._ He thought, his eyes closing as if deep in thought. Truthfully though, his heart just couldn’t take the look his friend was giving him at the moment. 

“Thanks, Buck…but I’m still not ready to date any dame right now. Okay?” Steve told him gently. 

Bucky nodded and returned his gaze to the path ahead of them as they came towards the Tower. “Okay, Stevie. I won’t bring it up again, I’m sorry,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve shook his head, “Nah, don’t apologize. Don’t worry about it and just please…for the love of God… _don’t tell Tony._ ” Steve pleaded.

Bucky chuckled softly and let his arm slip from his friends’ shoulders, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Stevie.” 

Steve smiled and sipped at his coffee, looking over at his friend out of the corner of his eye with a sad sort of longing look in his baby blues. Bucky didn’t see it.

 

A couple of days later Bucky, Natasha and Clint were heading towards the apartment Steve and Bucky shared in the Tower. They were meeting Steve for dinner before movie night with the rest of the crew and Steve had promised to make them pasta. 

The three had finished sparring in the gym a bit early and had all showered and met up together before heading up towards Steve and Bucky’s floor. They were all pleasantly surprised, however, upon finding Steve busying himself over the stove top in the kitchen stirring something that must have been sauce. 

But the surprise wasn’t what he was working on, oh no…Steve was singing loudly and swaying in time to the music that was piping out of a sound system in the living room. His new iPod was plugged into the stereo and Frank Sinatra’s voice was resonating throughout the apartment.

The three observers stopped shy of actually entering the kitchen and simply stared in amusement as Steve continued to stir both a pot of pasta and sauce. He was still singing, completely oblivious to their presence and it wasn’t until he sidestepped and spun slightly that he realized he had an audience.

Surprise was clearly written across his features and he immediately stood up straighter, ceased his singing and a hand went up to rub the back of his neck nervously. “Uh…hey guys,” He murmured and quickly went to turn down the music, a blush gracing his cheeks.

Bucky was chuckling softly and Clint and Natasha were just looking at him sort of incredulously. “Didn’t expect you for a little bit yet…” Steve went on as Clint and Natasha came to take up their seats at the kitchen island. 

Bucky was still smiling, “Sorry we interrupted, but I gotta say-“ Bucky was only sort of trying to hide a grin now, “Didn’t know you knew how to dance.” 

Steve blushed a little, his cheeks turning slightly pink, “Uh…yeah Buck. I can dance.” 

Natasha eyed him curiously and Clint just smiled. “Oh really? Care to show me?” Bucky asked as he raised a brow at his friend in question and Steve turned from where he was standing in front of the iPod in the living room to face him properly.

“Uh…are you asking me to dance with you?” Steve asked, the blush still gracing his features. 

Bucky grinned. That stupid cheshire cat smile that Steve remembered him using on all the dames way back when. His heartfelt like it skipped a beat and he tried hard to keep his smile in check. 

“Yeah, baby doll. I’m askin’ you ta’ dance with me,” Bucky drawled and extended his flesh and blood hand towards Steve. 

Steve’s cheeks went an even deeper shade of pink and he shifted from foot to foot for a moment, “I might be a little rusty…” He tried. 

Bucky laughed and quickly grabbed his friend’s hand, dragging him towards the open space behind the couch in their living room. “I’ll be a little rusty, Stevie. You’ve been practisin’ in here without me all this time and I’m sure I’ll be the one trippin’ up,” Bucky told him.

He was smiling as he took Steve’s hip and laced his fingers with Steve’s hand. Steve hesitated for a moment, chuckling softly to himself as he placed his other hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “So I guess you’re leading then, yeah?” 

Bucky laughed and then both Clint and Natasha laughed from their spots in the kitchen. “Yeah, Stevie. Just follow my lead,” Bucky drawled and Steve chuckled softly, shaking his head in disbelief. 

Bucky started moving then, pulling Steve in a little closer as the brunette found his footing. Soon they were dancing quite effortlessly around the living room in time to the music. They did stumble now and again but only for the first song but they just laughed it off and kept going.

“You dance pretty well, Stevie. Must’ve had a good teacher,” Bucky told him as he smiled and met his friend’s gaze.

He was surprised to see Steve duck his head slightly and avert his gaze rather suddenly, however. “Uh…yeah Buck, I did,” Steve replied with a soft smile. 

Bucky cocked his head slightly, his grasp on Steve’s hip tightening just a little. Steve felt it and glanced up through lowered lashes at his friend and found Bucky smiling at him, but his gaze looked almost clouded. 

“Bucky?” He asked softly. 

“Who taught you to dance, Steve?” Bucky asked timidly. 

Steve smiled warmly at his friend and with the hand on Bucky’s shoulder, he moved to nudge the brunette’s cheek with his knuckles lightly. “You did, jerk,” Steve murmured and carried on dancing with his friend. 

Bucky smiled even wider, “Yeah…I did, didn’t I? _Punk_.” He said fondly.

Steve chuckled and glanced over his friend’s shoulder to see Natasha smiling over at them warmly while Clint stirred the sauce on the stove. _Oh right…dinner._ Steve thought as Bucky spun them off in another direction. 

But then the song changed and suddenly it felt like his heart was lodged in his throat. He panicked and tore himself away from his friend, rushing towards the iPod by the stereo and quickly changed the song. Bucky watched him go in surprise and frowned a little when Steve fumbled to get the iPod to change the song. 

For a moment, Bucky thought he recognized the song but couldn’t quite place it. He started towards Steve but the blonde was hastily moving towards the kitchen. “Uh, dinner should be ready now. I’ll just strain the penne and it’ll be good to go,” Steve told him with a nervous smile, taking up his place back over the stove next to Clint.

All three were watching Steve with curious stares, but none so curious as Bucky’s. He was now sure he had recognized the song, but still couldn’t quite place it. He walked towards the iPod quietly and checked the playlist, noting the name of the song that had come on previously for a later time. 

Soon they were all gathered at the table and Steve and Clint were serving dinner for the four of them. They all chatted and enjoyed the meal together, just talking about their plans for the rest of the week and the like. After dinner they all joined together in the theatre room Tony had designed after they realized that the common room just wasn’t big enough to house them all on their weekly movie nights. 

Everyone was sprawled out together on either couches or lazy-boys with popcorn, beer and pop and in Tony’s case, coffee cradled in their hands. Steve was reclining back against the couch next to Bucky with Natasha on his right and his long time friend on his left when Tony directed Jarvis to start the movie. 

Everyone had asked what the movie was for the night but Tony had simply shrugged and kept it quiet. It had been his turn to pick after all. So of course when the title flashed on the screen, Steve Rogers’ cheeks flushed such a deep shade of red that Bucky thought he might actually pass out or something. 

_The 40 Year Old Virgin._ Tony happened to be sitting on the very opposite side of the room, the farthest spot from Steve imaginable. _Bastard_. Both Steve and Bucky thought in unison. But no one looked at Steve and for the moment Steve couldn’t have been more relieved.

After the movie ended and Steve excused himself quietly, Bucky cornered Tony before the genius could slink away to his lab. “Dirty move, Tony,” Bucky muttered close to the brunette’s ear. 

Tony tensed slightly before turning around to face the ex-assassin. “I know, I know…I regretted it about half way through when I glanced over and saw the poor guy practically cowering on the couch,” Tony told him, stepping a little further away when he saw Barnes flex his metal fist ever so slightly. 

“I’m sorry…I just thought it might help or something. I don’t know,” Tony shrugged helplessly and frowned. “I should apologize, shouldn’t I?” Tony asked, still looking up at the ex-assassin nervously. 

Bucky sighed and caved, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. He liked Tony, despite the genius being a total space case at times. He shook his head slightly, “No, just…don’t do anything stupid. Don’t bring it up again, okay?” 

Tony nodded and sighed, “I’m sorry, James. It was stupid. I’m sorry, you should probably go and make sure the guy’s okay.” Tony said sincerely.

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, I will. Night Tony.” 

Bucky sighed and started off towards the elevator that would take him to their floor. Tony just waved and murmured another apology as he watched him go. Bucky made his way up to their suite and upon entering, he realized that Steve wasn’t in the living room or kitchen. 

He thought the blonde might still be up reading or watching television. He frowned slightly and glanced down the hall towards their bedrooms. He could see that Steve’s door was closed and quietly he walked towards it. 

Standing in the hallway, he pressed his ear close to the wood and listened intently. He couldn’t hear any movement, but he did hear the sound of running water. Steve was in the shower apparently. He sighed softly and moved away from the door, making his way back into the living room. 

He glanced over at the stereo where Steve’s iPod still sat and smiled softly to himself before walking towards it. He selected the playlist that had been on earlier and tapped on the song that Steve had hastily skipped over. It played at a lower volume now and as the first few notes carried over him, he started to tremble. _I remember this song…_ He thought and closed his eyes. 

And suddenly he was back in Brooklyn in their dingy little apartment. Their was a window open somewhere and there was light street noise filtering in from outside. It was dark outside already and there was only a single lamp on in their little living room to light their way. 

It felt stuffy and hot and for a moment, Bucky felt incredibly overwhelmed. He was standing in the middle of their apartment with the couch shoved up against the far wall and the kitchen table pushed off to the side. 

But then he realized that Steve was standing in front of him with a nervous smile plastered on his face. “Really, Buck? You’re teachin’ me to dance and you’re not even gonna’ let me lead?” Steve asked incredulously.

It wasn’t the Steve he knew now; oh no, it was the Steve from way back in the thirties. Bucky chuckled softly then and shook his head, taking up his friend’s hand and placing the other on the blonde’s hip. He beamed down at the beautiful blonde boy in his arms and started to lead them in a dance together. 

“Just follow my steps, Stevie. You’re doin’ just fine. It’ll be way more comfortable with a dame, don't you worry your pretty little head,” Bucky cooed and watched as Steve just rolled his eyes in fond amusement before desperately trying to keep up with his steps. 

They didn’t have much room in their little apartment but they managed alright. Bucky started humming then, a familiar song to them both. It had been one of his favourites back then. Steve’s brows were drawn down slightly in concentration and Bucky just admired him as they moved around the little apartment together. 

They were drawing closer and closer together and soon the humming turned to singing softly; Bucky’s melodic voice resonating in their tiny Brooklyn apartment. 

 

“Kiss me once and kiss me twice,

Then kiss me once again.

It’s been a long, long time. 

Haven’t felt like this, my dear, 

Since I can’t remember when. 

It’s been a long, long time.

 

You’ll never know how many dreams,

I’ve dreamed about you.

Or just how empty they all seemed without you,

So kiss me once, then kiss me twice,

Then kiss me once again.

It’s been a long, long time.

 

Oh, kiss me once and kiss me twice,

Then kiss me once again.

It’s been a long, such, a long time.

I haven’t felt like this my dear,

Since I don’t remember when.

It’s been a long, been a mighty long time.

 

You’ll never know how many dreams,

I’ve dreamed about you.

Or how empty they all seem without you,

So kiss me once and kiss me twice,

And kiss me once again.

It’s been a long, long time.

 

It’s been a mighty, might long time.”

 

Bucky trailed off in his singing, his eyes intently focused on the young man in his arms. Steve was looking up at him through lowered lashes and they were only inches apart now, their bodies pressing against one another’s ever so slightly. They had stopped their dancing and were just swaying in each other’s arms now. 

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat and Bucky’s eyes were suddenly drawn to the bob of his Adam’s apple. Bucky swallowed then too, his gaze flicking towards the blonde’s soft pink lips. Steve’s tongue darted out, swiping along his lower lip and wetting it and Bucky inhaled sharply as he watched the slightly younger man. 

And before he realized it, he was leaning in a little closer and he could swear Steve was lifting up on his tip-toes now. But before anything could happen there was a loud knock at the door, “Hey guys! It’s Harry! Hurry up or we’re gonna’ be late!” 

Steve and Bucky sprang apart quickly and the memory abruptly faded.

 

Bucky was back in the living room on their floor in Avenger’s Tower and he swayed slightly, nearly falling over. He managed to catch himself and sat down heavily on the coffee table. Shakily he reached up and shut off the music. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands. 

He was sweating badly, something that always happened when he regained a memory so suddenly. He tried to calm his breathing and ran shaky hands through his hair before he finally managed to stand. He went into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water, quickly downing it. He was still trembling slightly but he tried to ignore it for the moment.

He turned when he heard the door down the hall open and Steve popped his head out. “Hey Buck, I’m gonna head to bed,” Steve called and waved slightly. 

Bucky nodded and smiled softly, waving back, “No problem, Stevie. Have a good night.” 

Steve nodded and smiled faintly, “Night Buck.” 

The blonde disappeared back into his room and Bucky slumped back against the kitchen counter. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. The memory was beautiful…almost perfect and yet it raised more questions than he cared to delve into at the moment. He swallowed thickly and went to his bedroom on shaky legs. Every time he regained a memory he felt a little more whole, but this one…this one hurt. 

He had known of his feelings for Steve even after Hydra had wiped him. The moment on the helicarrier had done it. So many memories had come flooding back and they were all about Steve. The little boy from Brooklyn, his best friend since they were 8 years old. He was 15 when he realized that he wanted Steve to be more than just his friend. 

But it wasn’t accepted back then, things were so different now. Quietly Bucky slipped into his bathroom and stripped down as he started to run a shower for himself. The sweat had soaked right through his t-shirt and he was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. 

He sighed softly and stepped under the warm spray. The memory had been so vivid and he smiled softly at the thought of teaching Steve to dance. He didn’t recall dancing with him at other times, but he was sure that he once had. 

Dancing with him earlier today had felt so natural and easy. He was sure there had been other times they had danced together. But that was the first time, the most important time…and yet-and yet-they had been interrupted. 

He sighed at the thought and leaned forward, resting his forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall. _What ifwe hadn’t been interrupted?_ He wondered and closed his eyes, his fingertips coming up to gently caress his lips. _What would it feel like to kiss him? Would he want that?_ He wondered.

He swallowed hard and forced himself to move, to wash his hair and the rest of himself. He did it quietly, trying to keep his body from shaking any harder than it already was. He wanted…he _wanted_ Steve to kiss him and Steve had looked as though he had wanted to kiss him back. 

He sighed and pulled himself from the shower, drying off with a towel before moving back into his bedroom. He dressed in a light pair of sleep pants and a black t-shirt before crawling into bed. Drawing the covers up over his middle, he laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. 

He bit his lower lip firmly and tried to will away the thoughts of his best friend. He remembered doing it throughout their teenage years even when they had shared a bed. He had remembered wanting and not being able to have. He remembered _loving_ Steve Rogers, the scrawny, sickly kid with a heart of gold. 

He smiled softly to himself and closed his eyes. Who was he kidding? He still loved Steve Rogers, only now he had a beefy super soldier body that matched the heart of gold in every way imaginable. Turning onto his side, Bucky pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and tried to find solace in sleep. 

 

Late that night Steve awoke to the sound of soft knocking at his door. He shifted onto his side and glanced over towards the bedroom door, “Buck?” He called softly. 

The door opened slightly and Bucky slipped inside, quickly coming over to the bed. He was breathing heavily and shaking noticably. Steve immediately sat up against the headboard and drew back the covers, “C’mere.” He murmured and that was all the invitation his friend needed. 

Bucky slipped into bed next to the blonde and curled up against Steve’s side. Steve frowned and helped his friend get comfortable, allowing Bucky to rest his cheek against his chest. Steve’s arms circled his friend and he held him close. “M’ sorry Steve, is this okay?” Bucky asked worriedly.

He was still trembling slightly and his hair was damp with sweat. Steve nodded, “Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, Buck. I’m here, I’ve got you.” Steve murmured.

Bucky nodded against his chest, his arms moving to wrap around Steve’s middle. Steve shifted slightly and allowed his friend to get more comfortable. This wasn’t the first time Bucky had come to him in the middle of the night. It was clear that Bucky had had a nightmare of sorts and had sought out Steve for comfort. 

The first few months that Bucky had spent in the Tower had been riddled with nightmares and it became pretty commonplace for Bucky to curl up next to him most nights when he was struggling. Back before… _before_ _everything_ , they had even shared a bed in their tiny one bedroom Brooklyn apartment. It was normal for them; huddling for warmth, consoling one another after a bad bout of the flu or some other ailment Steve had been forced to endure. 

Steve remembered many times where Bucky would hold him there, back pressed against the wall while Steve sat between his legs, resting back against his friend. Bucky would be the one rubbing his back with one hand, his other resting on his chest, splayed wide while he helped Steve breathe through an asthma attack. Sad but fond memories for the blonde. He sighed softly and caressed Bucky’s back soothingly, rubbing gentle circles against his damp t-shirt. Bucky stayed quiet in the blonde’s arms and Steve just hummed against his temple. 

After a while Bucky settled enough and soon he was breathing deeper. Steve smiled softly against the brunette’s temple and was relieved to find that Bucky had managed to fall back asleep despite having a nightmare. 

He pulled back a little to look down at the man in his arms and felt a wave of near all encompassing longing consume him. His breath caught in the back of his throat and he closed his eyes against the tears that suddenly welled up behind his eyes. He blinked hard and forced his breathing to calm somewhat. He swallowed hard and looked away for a moment to steel himself, but it wasn’t any use.

Steve had been struggling nearly his entire life with this feeling, this feeling of wanting, desiring and longing for his friend. But sometimes-sometimes it was just too much. He trembled and looked back down at his best friend. For as long as he could remember, he had been different. Back before the War, before the ice… _before everything_. He had been a young boy with a best friend who would stand at his side and fight anything and everything that came at them. 

Even seventy some-odd years later, that hadn’t changed. He smiled sadly to himself. He had admitted a long time ago that he was in love with James Buchanan Barnes, if only having admitted that to himself. The only problem he could see with that? Was the fact that he was in love with James Buchanan Barnes. 

He was sure that Bucky could never love him like that. They were best friends, like brothers even. He shook his head a little. He had fought these feelings for so long and over the last year of having Bucky back-so close to him again-he had barely managed to keep it together. 

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes against the swell of emotion building up inside of him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. Keeping it all in was getting harder and harder to control. He spent practically every waking moment in his friend’s company. But that was just it, wasn’t it? Bucky was his _best friend._ He wouldn’t trade that for _anything_. He would never risk their friendship, risk losing his best friend because of his stupid _feelings_. _They are stupid_. Steve thought and shook his head. He wished he could get a handle on it.

Quietly he caressed the back of Bucky’s head, his fingers gently gliding through his longer hair. He smiled forlornly to himself and carefully allowed himself to slide further down the bed, cradling Bucky against his chest as he tried to get comfortable. 

He was careful not to disturb his friend too much and drew the blankets over them both. _I’ll always be your friend, Buck._ He thought, cradling the man’s body against his own. Bucky was sleeping soundly and Steve couldn’t help the soft smile that tugged at his lips as he watched the sleeping man beside him. It didn’t take much longer for himself to grow weary and slip into a deep sleep as well. 

 

_Stupid Super-Soldier Serum_. Steve thought, rolling his eyes as he slowly tried to disentangle himself. He was currently on his side pressed up against his best friend’s backside. His arm had managed to wrap itself over Bucky’s side and of course, he had managed to pull the man nice and close sometime during the night. 

But the real problem was his horrible case of morning wood that was pressing insistently against Bucky’s backside. The body next to him was so warm and firm and it was _Bucky_ for God sakes. Slowly he managed to pull his hips back enough but his arm was still trapped beneath the brunette. 

Bucky groaned softly in his sleep and shifted back against the blonde and Steve couldn’t help himself; he froze, pressing against his friend’s warmth. He trembled slightly and then Bucky was yawning and _stretching_ and there was no way Steve was going to be able to get out of this unscathed; Bucky was going to _notice._

_Well shit._ Steve thought and shut his eyes tightly before he forced himself free of his friend a little rougher than he had intended. Bucky gasped out in surprise, forgetting himself for a moment, not recalling where he was. He sat bolt upright and Steve jumped back towards the other side of the bed. “Sorry, sorry!” Steve consoled, trying to keep himself covered with the blankets. 

Bucky eyed him warily for a moment before settling, “Shit Steve, you scared me. You okay?” Bucky asked curiously; his voice still laden with sleep.

Steve nodded, trying to stop the blush he was sporting from getting any worse, “Yeah, Buck. Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you. I just…I gotta use the bathroom and we got all tangled…” Steve told him nervously. 

Bucky chuckled softly and waved him off, slowly climbing out of bed, “No worries. Sorry I crashed here. I had a nightmare…I’m sorry.” 

Steve shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Steve smiled reassuringly at his friend and Bucky just smiled back at him, “Alright, well I’m gonna go get some coffee. Want to go for a run this morning?” 

Steve sighed, “Sounds good, Buck.” 

Bucky flashed him a grin before heading for the door with a slight wave. As soon as the door shut behind him, Steve slumped back against the bed, groaning softly as his hand immediately went into the waistband of his sleep pants. He gripped himself tightly for a moment, giving himself a firm stroke. _Fuck…what am I gonna do?_ He wondered.

 

A week later the Avengers found themselves at a Charity event in a fancy hotel in New York. Tony had taken care of everything and all the Team had to do was show up and smile for the cameras. So here they were, scattered throughout a ridiculously large ball room with hundreds of rich folks flashing toothy grins and brandishing champagne flutes and tumblers full of scotch and expensive cognac. 

It was all incredibly overwhelming but it was part of the job or so they’d been told. This was not Bucky’s first time attending one of these events, but that didn’t make it any less uncomfortable for him. He found himself sticking close to Steve and even then he hadn’t been able to feel completely at ease. 

Natasha and Clint had finally managed to make their way towards them and the four of them now stood by a small bar sipping champagne and chatting amongst themselves. Bucky sighed deeply as he looked around the overcrowded ballroom. Couples were dancing and swaying in time to the live band at the opposite end of the room and he suddenly wished he could dance as well. 

He smirked slightly and glanced over at Natasha, “ _Natalia_ …would you care to dance with me?” He gave her his best smile and the spy just rolled her eyes and flashed him a slight smile in return before she extended her hand towards the ex-assassin. 

“Come on, Barnes,” She murmured. 

Soon the two had made their way onto the dance floor and were swept up in the music. Steve just chuckled softly to himself as Clint stepped closer, leaning back against the bar next to the blonde. “Well, at least they’re having fun, I suppose,” Clint chuckled. 

Steve smiled over at the archer and nodded, “We can probably slip out of here in an hour or so anyway.” 

Clint nodded and sipped at his drink, his eyes following Natasha and Bucky’s progress on the dance floor. They moved together beautifully, their bodies pressed against one another’s gently as Bucky led the red-head around the room. 

Even Steve had to admire their movement together. Natasha had clearly been a dancer and Bucky was just a born natural. He smiled softly to himself, thinking about all those years ago in Brooklyn where his friend would lure beautiful women out onto the floor with him and sweep them off their feet.

Steve never got his chance to dance with a girl and he was still pretty sure he never would. He’d been waiting for the right partner. That’s what he kept telling himself anyway. He sighed softly and set down his empty champagne flute, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His gaze fell upon Bucky and Natasha once again and quickly realized that Natasha was looking in his direction. 

He gave her a soft smile and watched as she leaned up to whisper something in Bucky’s ear. Immediately Bucky glanced over at him and caught his gaze. He flashed him such a bright smile that Steve’s heart stuttered slightly in his chest. 

It took him a moment to realize that Natasha had left his friend’s side and Bucky was walking towards him with a purpose it seemed. _God…he’s like the walking embodiment of sex._ Steve thought. _All confidence and swagger, devilishly handsome…_ He inwardly groaned at the thought.

“ _Hey doll,_ ” Bucky drawled as he sidled up in front of Steve. “Care to dance?” 

He flashed that same cheshire cat smile and Steve felt helpless to contain his blush. “I-“ Steve started, his gaze flicking towards the crowded room and the hundreds of people there within. 

“Come on, Stevie. We can dance freely here, it ain’t the thirties,” Bucky coerced and Steve felt his cheeks burning even more. 

Bucky extended his hand towards Steve and the blonde smiled softly before accepting it. Bucky didn’t waste any more time before he was pulling his friend along with him, back into the crowd. Steve went willingly and soon discovered that Bucky intended to lead… _again_ … 

He couldn’t help laughing lightly at the thought and Bucky just flashed him a grin before tugging the blonde a little closer. Their fingers interlaced and soon they were moving together fluidly across the dance floor. For a moment, Steve forgot about everyone else. He allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of being swept away by Bucky Barnes. 

His gaze flickered towards his friend’s meeting his beautiful steel-grey eyes and Bucky just smiled at him sincerely. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked. 

Steve smiled softly, “I am.” 

Bucky nodded and continued to lead his friend in time to the music. “You ever dance with anyone else, Steve?” Bucky asked curiously, leaning in a little more to the blonde. 

Steve withheld a shiver as he felt his friend’s breath ghost against his cheek, “I had a lot of practice…but no, Buck. I haven’t.” 

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips then, “Can I ask, why you haven’t?” 

Steve smiled and unable to help himself, pressed in a little closer against his friend. Bucky’s hand tightened reflexively against Steve’s hip and Steve couldn’t surprise the shiver then, “I guess…I was waiting for the right partner.” Steve murmured against Bucky’s ear. 

The brunette pulled back slightly then, his gaze flicking up towards Steve’s beautiful blue eyes. His lips parted as if to speak but they were suddenly interrupted when the band unexpectedly stopped in the middle of the song as an announcement was to be made by the Charity’s host. 

Steve immediately pulled away from his friend and the wounded look that flitted across his face was almost lost on Bucky who had been so thoroughly distracted by the sudden loss of the warmth that was Steve Rogers pressing against him. 

And that had been that. The rest of the night went by quickly and the moment was lost, but certainly not forgotten. Steve and Bucky had made it back to the Tower with the others close to midnight and the two super-soldiers made their way up to their floor. 

Steve loosened his tie as soon as they were in their suite and Bucky was quick to follow. “Damn, I’m beat,” Bucky muttered, flopping down on the couch in the living room. 

Steve sighed and flung himself down next to him, sprawling back against the cushions, “Me too, Buck.” 

Steve lay his head against the back of the couch and Bucky glanced over at his friend, taking in the graceful slope of his neck and strong jaw. Bucky bit down on his lower lip slightly and shifted a little to get a better look. Steve’s eyes had drifted shut while he relaxed and Bucky took a moment to just look at him. 

He’d always been attracted to Steve, not just his new body, even the skinny Steve Rogers was handsome. Yes he was skinny and somewhat frail, but he was so strong beneath it all. His beautiful ocean blue eyes and soft pink lips. His blush- _God, his beautiful blush…how far does it really go?_ He wondered, quickly averting his gaze when Steve yawned and stretched. 

“Alright, well. I’m headin’ to bed. Night, Buck,” Steve told him with a little sigh. 

Bucky smiled softly and nodded, watching as Steve stood and started off towards his bedroom, “Night, Stevie.” 

Bucky listened for the blonde’s door to close and when it did, he leaned back against the couch and sighed deeply. _I’m so fucked._

 

Weeks passed them by without much truly going on for once and the Avengers couldn’t be happier about that. Sure some were bored stiff, but they kept themselves busy with whatever they could. Plus, they had a birthday they’d been planning for a while now and now that it was upon them, the Team was in full party mode. 

It was the 4th of July, Steve Rogers’ birthday and the Team had gone all in on planning an extraordinary party. Tony had made sure to have it catered and all of their friends were present. There was alcohol, music, tons of food and laughter filling every nook and cranny of the penthouse. They were up on Tony’s floor, he had insisted on holding the party there because he had the best terrace for the fireworks that were planned for later that night.

Steve had known about the party, the group really was terrible at keeping secrets when they were excited about something. Steve found himself immersed in conversation with Tony at one point and couldn’t help noticing that there were eyes on him from somewhere else in the room. 

He felt the stare and for a moment he felt a little uncomfortable, so he started glancing around the room. He was relieved to find that it was only Bucky observing him. But the relief was quickly replaced with confusion. Bucky was looking at him oddly. He’d never seen that sort of look on his friend’s face before and it concerned him. It looked as though Bucky were torn between reverence and longing. It confused him greatly and when Tony excused himself, Steve made it a point to make his way towards his friend. 

“Hey Buck, everything okay?” Steve asked as he approached the brunette. 

Bucky just smiled and nodded, “Yeah, Stevie. Enjoying yourself?” 

Steve smiled softly, “I really am. Tony said the fireworks will be starting soon. Want to go and get a good spot?” 

Bucky flashed him a bright smile, “Sure thing, c’mon.” 

They started towards the terrace and heard Tony starting to gather the troops and bring them out as well. It was a warm summer night, even this high up the air was beautifully comforting against their skin. Bucky leaned against the railing of the balcony and gazed out across the skyline of New York. 

Steve joined his side and smiled fondly out across the city scape. Bucky glanced up at his friend when he heard Steve sigh, taking in the sight before them. “Beautiful, ain’t it, Buck?” Steve murmured, his gaze still intently focused upon the city. 

Bucky just smiled fondly at his friend, watching as the wind stirred up the blonde’s hair slightly and the Moon illuminated his gorgeous cheekbones, “Yeah, Stevie. _Beautiful._ ” He murmured.

Tony could be heard calling out to the guests telling them to get comfortable and be prepared to be amazed and sure enough, everyone was. The fireworks started moments later and the entire night sky was lit up with gorgeous colourful explosions. Steve and Bucky had never seen anything like it before. 

The colours were spectacular, all red white and blue stars exploding before their eyes. The crowd gathered on the terrace was cheering and chatting, laughing and smiling together in their excitement but Bucky kept drawing his attention back to the blonde at his side. 

Steve was lost in a sea of colour and beautiful stars exploding before his eyes and Bucky was helplessly lost in his friend’s awestruck expression. Bucky sighed softly as the fireworks ended and Steve’s gaze came back to him. The blonde smiled at him warmly and soon people were approaching them wishing them good night and Steve a happy birthday. 

The guests started to filter out and some of the Team disappeared for the evening. Steve had offered to stay and help clean up the penthouse a bit but Tony had practically guffawed and tried to shoo him away. Bucky saw his opening then and caught Steve’s elbow slightly as he steered him towards the elevators. “Hey Stevie, I’ve got your present back on our floor. Whaddaya’ say we skedaddle?” Bucky cooed with a near leering smile. 

Steve eyed him warily for a moment and blushed lightly, “Uh sure, Buck. But you know you didn’t have to get me anything.” 

Bucky laughed lightly and shook his head before they stepped into the elevator. “Course I did, Stevie. It’s your birthday,” He murmured. 

Soon they were walking into their suite and Steve was shucking his light sweater, tossing it onto the side of the couch. Bucky smiled and walked over to the kitchen island where he had put the small package for Steve. He brought it over to the blonde who was now sitting on the couch watching him curiously. Bucky smiled and walked towards him, sitting down beside his friend.

“It’s not much, but I thought you might like it…” Bucky went on and watched as Steve accepted the small present with a soft smile. 

“I’m sure I will,” Steve replied, slowly tearing open the wrapping paper. 

He froze as the paper fell away to reveal a small leather bound book and a small pack of charcoals. “I…I never see you drawing anymore, Stevie. I thought maybe you’d like to try again,” Bucky murmured, studying his friend’s face. 

He was terrified he had made a huge mistake when he bought the book and charcoals but now more than ever he was almost _positive_ he had truly made a huge mistake. The look on Steve’s face was almost heartbroken. “Stevie…?” 

Steve swallowed hard and closed his eyes, his hands moving to clutch the sketchbook to his chest, “ _Buck…_ ” 

Tears welled up behind Steve’s eyes and Bucky shifted, reaching out to tilt Steve’s chin towards him, “Hey, what’s going on Stevie? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just assumed this would be okay.” 

Steve shook his head and forced himself to open his eyes, meeting Bucky’s worried gaze, “It’s okay, Buck. I just…I haven’t drawn in so long because it’s too painful.” 

Bucky’s heart fell, “Too painful?”

Steve nodded and Bucky’s hand slowly fell from where it had held his jaw slightly. “I used to draw our friends, our families…the little cafe on the corner-I used to draw _you_ …” Steve confessed. 

Bucky frowned slightly but nodded. Steve sighed, “I couldn’t draw anymore…after _everything_ …when I lost you, I lost myself.” 

The tears started to fall freely now and Bucky cursed himself for ever assuming that this was okay, “Hey, Stevie- _baby doll_ …” Bucky murmured, reaching to cup Steve’s beautiful cheek. 

His thumb caressed the smooth skin, wiping away the tears that had fallen. Steve wanted to shy away from the gentle caress but he found himself leaning into it instead. His cheeks heated at the name, it always got to him when Bucky called him that. Though usually it was just said in teasing, but right now-he wasn’t even really sure _why_ Bucky was calling him that. It wreaked havoc on his heart thought. 

“I’m here now, you didn’t lose me. I’m here and you’re here and we’re together again,” Bucky breathed and Steve couldn’t help the sob that broke free from him then. 

Bucky made a horribly upsetting noise in the back of his throat before he was wrapping his arms around the man before him. He pulled the blonde against him quickly, holding him tightly against his chest.

Steve’s chin rest against his friend’s shoulder, his eyes shut tightly trying to fight against the steady stream of tears. Bucky murmured soft words of comfort in his ear and just held him close, slowly rocking them back and forth. Steve tried to contain himself, he knew they were safe, as safe as they could be now. 

He had just forced himself to push so much aside since waking up from the ice those few years ago. He’d dealt with some of it, but not all of it and even now he wasn’t ready to deal with nearly any of it. Bucky had had his fair share of breakdowns about the past but he too felt that was for another day. He tucked his cheek against the side of Steve’s and breathed softly against his ear, trying to comfort the other with soft reassurances in his ear.

Eventually they stopped rocking together and the tears subsided. Slowly Steve started to pull away and Bucky let him. They looked into each other’s eyes quietly for a moment and Bucky realized his was holding Steve’s upper arms firmly, not really wanting to let him go. Steve just watched him quietly, so thankful to have his best friend here with him. 

Slowly Bucky let his hands return to his lap and Steve sat back a little more. “I’m sorry, Buck. This is a really lovely gift,” Steve murmured and Bucky just smiled softly. 

“You use it when you’re ready. There are still beautiful things in this new world to draw, punk. You’ll find them,” Bucky whispered with a gentle smile.

Steve’s gaze shifted slightly and the blonde’s lips twitched as if he was going to grin a little, “Yeah…there are, Buck.” 

Bucky smiled softly and titled his head slightly, glancing over towards the stereo for a second, “Uh, hey-just a second.” 

Steve watched curiously as Bucky stood then and made his way towards the iPod by the stereo. He selected a song but kept it paused for a moment before turning his attention back to the blonde on the couch, “Humour me for a second, would ya’?” He asked and Steve eyed him nervously for a moment. 

Bucky just smiled before he hit play and came back towards Steve, offering him his outstretched flesh and blood hand to the blonde. “Dance with me?” Bucky whispered.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat as the familiar song started to play over the speakers in their apartment. Slowly he set the sketchbook and charcoals down before he hesitantly reached out to take his friend’s outstretched hand. Bucky flashed him a nervous smile and Steve was helpless to do anything other than follow his friend around the other side of the couch to the open space. 

The song continued to play as Bucky took up Steve’s waist and other hand while Steve rested his spare hand on Bucky’s shoulder. They pressed closer together and Bucky leaned in closer, breathing warmth against the blonde’s cheek as he started to sing along with the oh so familiar song.

Steve’s head was swimming, he had completely relaxed in Bucky’s arms, the entire length of his torso pressing gently against his best friend’s as they swayed and moved around the living room together. _Together._ Steve thought, allowing his eyes to drift shut as the song played on and Bucky held him closer. 

They moved gracefully around their living room together, only the melodic sound of the song filling their ears and their steady breaths. But as the song started to near its end Steve found Bucky pulling his head back slightly to observe the blonde with such intensity in his beautiful grey-blue eyes that Steve was helpless to do anything but stare back, enraptured. 

Bucky smiled faintly and leaned in a little closer, his eyes darting between focusing on Steve’s beautiful blues and his soft pink lips. “So kiss me once and kiss me twice, and kiss me once again…It’s been a long, long time,” Bucky sang, allowing the song to trail off into the silence of their apartment. 

Steve was nearly trembling in Bucky’s arms and he was sure that his friend could feel the little tremors working their way along his spine. Steve’s breathing hitched slightly when Bucky leaned in a little closer, his eyes falling shut; his beautiful lashes fanning across his cheeks like little charcoal smudges. Steve allowed himself to close his eyes as well as he felt the soft caress of Bucky’s lips ghost against his own. 

And then they were kissing, soft lips pressing gently, hesitantly against one another’s in such a tender kiss and Steve was lost in the sensation of it. Hell, _Bucky_ was lost in it. The soft but lightly insistent pressure of their lips pressing against one another’s in their first kiss and to think…it had only taken like…eighty-some-odd years for this to _finally fuckin’ happen_. 

Steve was trembling harder now as Bucky’s hand had moved from clasping Steve’s to gently rest against the side of Steve’s neck, his thumb lightly caressing below his jaw. Steve’s hands had moved to grasp Bucky’s shoulders, wanting to hold him close. 

Slowly their kiss broke and they both rest their foreheads against one another’s. It took a moment for them to collect themselves and they both opened their eyes then, staring back at one another with so much love and longing that both struggled to find their breath. They didn’t say anything, they couldn’t speak. 

Everything had changed between them in that instant and neither knew how to handle it in the slightest. Bucky bit down on his lower lip, his thumb still gently caressing the spot just below Steve’s jaw and Steve’s breath stuttered when Bucky’s metal hand flexed against his hip, tugging him a little closer. “ _Bucky…_ ” Steve suddenly breathed and that was all it took.

The breathy exhale of his name snapped something inside of the soldier and suddenly Bucky was kissing Steve deeper, harder than before. Steve gasped softly, his lips parting as Bucky’s tongue darted out to flick against Steve’s lower lip and then it was inside his mouth, licking and delving into the warmth that was Steve Rogers’ mouth. 

Steve moaned softly and Bucky was all over that sound, wanting to hear it again and again. Steve’s hands immediately found their way into Bucky’s hair, grasping lightly as he kissed back as best he could. He knew he was inexperienced but the way Bucky was kissing him; literally stealing his breath away from him, was enough for him to at least give this kind of kissing a real try. 

Tentatively, Steve let his tongue slip against the tongue delving into his own mouth and was rewarded with Bucky’s soft moan of encouragement. He felt the sound spark something in the pit of his stomach and he groaned in response, a wave of arousal searing through him. The kiss grew heated and soon Steve was backing Bucky up against the nearest wall as they explored each other’s mouths. 

Bucky gasped as he came into contact with the wall and he arched against his friend’s body as Steve’s hands left his hair and started roaming down his sides and grasped him gently. “Fuck… _Steve_ ,” Bucky gasped as he broke the kiss. 

“We should-we should- _talk_ about this,” Bucky continued in a breathy moan as Steve’s hand rucked up the brunette’s shirt, his hand splaying wide against his abs. 

“Yeah-“ Was all Steve breathed before the blonde dove in for another desperate kiss.

They kissed wildly, deep and hard, teeth sometimes clacking in their haste as they fought against one another for dominance. Bucky groaned low in his throat as Steve’s nails scratched slightly at his stomach and he immediately had his flesh and blood hand tangled in blonde hair while the metal one started tugging at Steve’s shirt in an attempt to hike it up. 

Steve moaned softly as Bucky managed to nip at his bottom lip firmly, tugging it slightly before letting it go and licking across the spot tenderly. Bucky suddenly found one of Steve’s beautifully muscular thighs pressing insistently between his own, forcing him to spread his legs slightly as the blonde stepped closer. 

He could feel the hot hard length of the super-soldier pressing insistently against his hip and he gasped into Steve’s mouth as the blonde pressed a little harder against him, his own cock making an appearance against Steve’s thigh. 

“ _Damn,_ ” Steve breathed as soon as he broke the kiss and Bucky couldn’t help the shit eating grin that swept over him. 

That was as good as a _fuck_ in his books when it came to Steve Rogers swearing. He couldn’t help the slight chuckle from escaping his lips and Steve smiled at him as they pulled back a little from one another to actually make proper eye contact. “Stevie…I-“ Bucky started but Steve shook his head slightly, resting his forehead against Bucky’s gently. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment, both attempting to calm down enough to breathe slightly less hurriedly. After a few moments Steve was the one to break the silence, kissing Bucky’s beautifully red, kiss-bitten lips almost chastely, “I want you, Buck…I _need_ you…” Steve confessed.

Bucky groaned, his hands immediately fisting in Steve’s navy blue shirt as he attempted to drag the blonde towards his bedroom down the hall. Steve laughed lightly and allowed himself to be hauled away down the hallway. They practically crashed through the door in their haste and Bucky swore loudly as the door came off of one of its hinges as his back came into contact with it. 

But Steve was laughing and following him through into the bedroom, his hands still roaming his friend’s chest and sides as they went. Steve found himself suddenly being pushed up against the bed and then he was falling backwards and he quickly pulled Bucky along with him as he fell. 

Bucky laughed and straddled one of Steve’s thighs, pressing close as they bounced against the soft mattress and comforters. Their lips found each other’s once again and they kissed one another deeply, both moaning and sighing against one another. 

Bucky couldn’t help shifting his hips against Steve’s thigh and Steve gasped out when he felt the hot length of his cock grinding against his jean clad thigh. He arched up against the brunette and bent his knee slightly, lifting Bucky a little off of the bed. Bucky’s hands pushed up Steve’s shirt hastily, flesh and blood and metal alike roaming the expanse of Steve’s abs and farther up along his chest. 

Steve stuttered out a moan and reached for the hem of Bucky’s shirt, tugging it up, “ _Off_.” He breathed and Bucky immediately sat back and pulled the stupid shirt off as fast as he could, carelessly tossing it aside. 

Steve took the brief moment to sit up and yank his own shirt up and over his head, flinging his aside as well. Steve’s eyes settled on his friend’s bare expanse of flesh and his breath caught in his throat. Bucky was breathing heavily, staring back at Steve with pure love and lust and Steve felt helpless for a moment under his gaze. 

But he was focused on the man’s shoulder, the mottled flesh surrounding the gleaming silver arm; the silvery strings of scar tissue radiating out from the joint of the arm. A range of emotions flitted across Steve’s face as he took in the sight of his friend. Anger, hurt, love, desire… _pure want_. 

He reached out to him, his fingertips ghosting across the scars he found there. Bucky tensed slightly and panic immediately welled up in Steve. His gaze flickered up to meet Bucky’s worried stare and quickly he leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the joint of the arm where it met with his flesh. 

“Beautiful,” Steve breathed. “So damn _beautiful_ ,” Steve murmured before leaning up a little more to steal a kiss from his friend. 

Bucky trembled as Steve pulled him back down, falling back onto the bed. “Punk,” Bucky gasped as he broke the kiss, his hands finding purchase against Steve’s gorgeous chest. 

He pushed himself up a little and gazed down at the body beneath him. The broad expanse of gorgeous unblemished soft skin beneath his fingertips was driving him wild with want. His flesh and blood hand splayed wide against the planes of Steve’s abs. He allowed his fingertips to trail lightly against the firm muscles and revelled in the way they jumped beneath his touch. But then he saw it…the dog tags resting in the hollow of Steve’s throat.

“Steve…” He murmured, his hand hesitantly reaching out to run his fingertips against the metal of the tags. 

He didn’t know that Steve still wore his. He picked them up between his thumb and forefinger and Steve swallowed thickly watching the brunette carefully. Bucky held them up between them, holding them as if they were the most fragile thing in the world. In a way, they were. Steve wore his own tags from the War but strung on the same chain were Bucky’s tags as well. 

“They’re not the originals…” Steve whispered. “I-I had them made when I came out of the ice…I wanted a piece of you with me- _always_ -“ He murmured. 

The feelings that were bubbling up inside of Bucky at this very moment, the moment he realized that Steve had kept some part of him close in this overwhelming future where they had managed to come together again. It was more than just a little overwhelming.

Slowly Steve reached up, gently grasping Bucky’s wrist with one hand while his other reached up to caress his friend’s cheek. Bucky managed to look away from the tags long enough to look into Steve’s beautiful bright blue eyes only to realize that Steve was murmuring soft words of reassurance while his thumb stroked across his cheek, wiping away the tears he hadn’t known he’d let loose. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Steve murmured. “You’re okay, we’re here…we’re together, Bucky,” He whispered consolingly.

Steve was trembling against him as Bucky let the tags go, allowing them to settle back against his chest over the blonde’s heart. Steve had never been seen like this before, never been touched like this before and he was powerless to stop it; not that he wanted it to stop, exactly. 

Bucky looked up at him then, meeting his nervous gaze with a reassuring smile, despite the tears and Steve couldn't help the blush that started to spread across his cheeks with being looked at so intently. Bucky looked him over and his blush deepened when Bucky reached up with his cool metal hand and traced a line from his cheek all the way down his neck and across his left shoulder.

He followed the blush that spread across his collarbones before swiping lower to rub gently against a nipple, marvelling in the way it hardened beneath his touch. Steve gasped out softly and Bucky’s gaze flickered up to meet his eyes, “Always wondered how far that pretty little blush of yours went…” Bucky breathed, a devious smil playing upon his lips.

Steve blushed even deeper and couldn’t help grinning slightly himself as his hands found their way to Bucky’s hips, his thumbs gently tracing along the edge of his belt. “We’re wearing too many clothes still,” Bucky murmured and reached down to start unbuckling his own belt. 

Steve bit down on his lower lip and watched as Bucky unbuckled his belt and pulled it free from his jeans. Steve sat up again then and stopped his hands from reaching back to his button and fly. Bucky smiled nervously down at the blonde and Steve just smiled, “Let me.” He murmured and carefully unbuttoned and unzipped the brunette’s jeans. 

Bucky’s hands had rested against the blonde’s shoulders as he watched Steve for a moment. But then Steve was urging him to move to the side and lay down against the comforters. Bucky was powerless to resist and allowed himself to be laid down. Steve moved over him slightly and slowly tucked his fingertips beneath the waistband of both his jeans and briefs. 

Bucky bit his lower lip firmly between his teeth and gazed up at his best friend nervously. Steve was asking for permission without actually asking and Bucky couldn’t help the smile that broke free as he gave him a slight nod. Steve smiled warmly back at him before he started to tug down the layers of fabric and Bucky lifted his hips slightly to help. 

Steve finally managed to pull them down and off and after tossing them aside to join the other clothes they had shed, the blonde turned back to take in the sight that was James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky was smiling up at him from the flat of his back, a nervous smirk tugging at his lips. Steve’s eyes roamed freely, taking in every detail of the man he loved spread out beneath him. He was beautiful, stunning, magnificent. His strong, powerful muscles rippling just beneath the surface of all that glowing tanned skin and fine dark hair. 

His chest was practically bare, just baby soft hair trailing down beneath his belly button where it met with the dark patch of hair at the base of a gorgeously hard length. His cock was hard and resting beautifully against his stomach, curved slightly at the tip. His balls hanging heavily beneath and Steve felt his mouth literally begin to water. 

“ _Gorgeous,_ ” Steve whispered, his hands immediately moving to caress along Bucky’s muscular thighs. 

Now it was Bucky’s turn to blush as Steve took in the sight of him sprawled out and aching in his bed. Steve’s smile was taking on a predatory gleam and Bucky couldn’t help the grin tugging at his lips. 

As Steve started to lean over him again, Bucky reached out and placed his flesh and blood hand firmly against the middle of his chest, “Wait…you need to let me see you too. C’mon, get naked baby.”

Steve grinned and blushed even deeper before he slowly pulled back, sliding off the bed and coming to stand at the side. Bucky sat up a little on his elbows to watch as Steve’s hands went nervously towards his belt. He carefully unbuckled it before pulling it free and tossing it aside. 

He held Bucky’s gaze as he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly but as soon as he hooked his thumbs inside both his briefs and jeans and started to push them down. Bucky was powerless to hold his gaze and allowed his eyes to rake over every inch of beautiful perfect skin as it was revealed to him. 

Steve stepped out of his clothing and kicked them to the side but as he looked back up at Bucky as he took a step towards the bed, he froze. Bucky was looking at him with a mixture of want, lust, desire, incredulity and apprehension. “Shit, _Stevie_ …what the actual fuck?” Buckygroaned harshly. 

Steve’s brow furrowed as he looked down at himself in confusion and then back at Bucky who had started shaking his head. “You’re _huge_ ,” Bucky gasped, immediately sitting up and coming to the edge of the bed, reaching out to grasp Steve’s beautifully slim hips. 

Steve blushed hotly and averted his gaze, not wanting to confirm or deny anything. Bucky shook his head and allowed his hands to caress Steve’s hips and up his sides but the moment he felt warm breath ghosting across his abdomen, Steve’s gaze snapped back down to watch as Bucky lay a gentle kiss against his abs. 

Bucky smiled against his skin and Steve’s hands found their way into the brunette’s hair, gently tugging the silky strands. Bucky looked up at him then and flashed a mischievous grin. “You’re beautiful, Stevie,” Bucky murmured, his lips still gently resting against his stomach. 

Steve blushed and smiled nervously before he stepped back a little and bent down to kiss his lover slowly, deeply. Bucky allowed his eyes to close and soon they were lost in the kiss. Their tongues met slowly at first, lips pressing against each other’s lightly before the kiss grew deeper, more insistent, more _needy_. 

Slowly Bucky started to shift back up the bed and Steve followed, kneeling and _crawling_ up the bed towards the brunette. Bucky practically moaned at the sight, taking in the beautifully muscular body crawling towards him on all fours, rippling muscles and washboard abs taught beneath pale glowing skin. His cock hanging heavy and _so_ _fucking impressive_ between his gorgeously muscled thighs. 

Steve smirked at him and finally allowed himself to straddle one of Bucky’s beautifully muscular thighs, his hard length pressing like a brand against the brunette’s aching length. Bucky shuddered as Steve’s hand splayed itself against his abs, his other hand bracing himself against the bed beside Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky smiled up at him and reached up to grasp the back of Steve’s neck, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. When they broke apart, Steve hovered, gazing down at the brunette with a nervous smile. 

“Tell me what you want, Buck,” Steve murmured, his hand gently caressing along his stomach and down over his hip. 

Bucky bit his lower lip gently, allowing his metal hand to caress up the length of Steve’s bicep while his other hand ran through his beautiful blonde hair. “I want you inside of me, baby doll…” Bucky whispered, allowing his eyelashes to flutter slightly as he arched up a little, his cock rubbing insistently against Steve’s hard abs. 

Steve groaned, his eyes closing as he fought the wave of lust that shot through him at the thought of being inside of Bucky like that. He was powerless to stop his hips from grinding down against the brunette.

They both moaned as Steve’s hard length pressed insistently against him and Bucky whimpered as Steve’s hand moved from his abs to gently grasp Bucky’s cock, stroking him slowly. Bucky arched up beneath him, his hands tightening in both his hair and against his bicep. Steve trembled slightly and couldn’t stop himself from rutting against the brunette as he started to stroke Bucky firmly, twisting his wrist slightly on each upward stroke. 

Bucky practically howled when Steve’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-come that had gathered there. Steve shuddered at the sound as it went straight to his cock and he leaned down to capture his lover’s lips in a heated kiss. It was all tongue and teeth and their moans only increased as Steve continued to rut against the brunette, his hand still stroking him slowly. 

“Buck…you gotta’-you gotta’ help me out here…” Steve murmured as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against the brunette’s; his hand leaving Bucky’s cock as he braced his hands on either side of Bucky’s shoulders. 

“I’ve never done this before…I’ve read a lot about it, but I just-I’ve never done it before,” Steve was whispering nervously as he looked down at his friend and Bucky just smiled up at him, his hands moving to rub Steve’s shoulders reassuringly. 

“I’ve never done this either, baby doll. But we’ll work through it together. Here-” Bucky murmured.

He leaned up, kissing him chastely before he leaned over towards his bedside table and tugged open the drawer. He pulled out a small tube and Steve recognized it to be a bottle of lube. His blush deepens and he allowed Bucky to resume his position back beneath him and Steve sat back a little on his heels. 

Bucky smiled up at him and handed him the small bottle, “You’ll need to stretch me open.” Bucky murmured, biting his lower lip.

Steve took the bottle with shaky hands and nodded, shifting so that he was sitting between Bucky’s thighs now. Bucky spread his legs a little and Steve smiled down at him, allowing his hand to caress along Bucky’s thigh reassuringly. Bucky just smiled up at him and watched as Steve opened the bottle and poured a little of the lube onto his fingers, coating them liberally. 

“Have you ever played with yourself before?” Steve asked softly as he shifted, lifting Bucky’s thigh a little. 

Bucky smirked slightly and raised his leg even more, hiking it over Steve’s shoulder and drawing the blonde in closer. “I’ve fooled around with a couple of fingers before…” Bucky replied, biting his lower lip firmly. 

Steve blushed deeply as he was drawn a little closer and the thought of Bucky spreading himself open on his own while he pleasured himself was just a little too much for his poor brain to handle. He shook his head and kept grinning as he let his slick fingertips slip down beneath Bucky’s hard cock, gently fondling his balls before he slipped a finger between his cheeks. 

He used his other hand to gently spread his cheeks a little and Bucky arched slightly, biting his lower lip hard. Steve kept flicking his gaze back towards Bucky, watching his face for any signs of discomfort but all he saw was pure want and desire. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Bucky softly as he allowed his fingertip to rub gentle circles against his puckered entrance. Bucky shuddered and gasped against his lips and Bucky groaned as he deepened the kiss.

Slowly Steve allowed himself to press his finger a little firmer against the tight ring of muscle and he felt Bucky trying to relax against him. Slowly his finger slipped inside and Bucky stuttered out a breath as he broke free of their kiss. 

His cheeks were flushed and Steve pulled back a little to look down at his lover, his finger slipping in a little farther, just past the second knuckle. “Relax, Buck,” Steve murmured, gently kissing along his jaw and down his neck. 

Bucky trembled and tried to relax a little more, calming his breathing as Steve nipped and licked along his neck in an attempt to distract him. Slowly Steve started moving his finger back and forth, marvelling in the way the slick slide grew easier as he did so; the tight heat of the brunette’s body clinging to him. 

“God, Buck, you’re so tight. How am I ever going to fit?” He half laughed, but he was honestly more than a little serious. 

Bucky laughed lightly too, “Add another finger, it feels good.” Bucky breathed and Steve blushed as he slowly withdrew his finger only to slide back in slowly with two. 

Bucky arched beneath him and Steve stilled as he let out a low groan. Slowly the blonde continued to nip and lick down over the length of Bucky’s gorgeously bared neck while he thrust his fingers in a little more and slowly curled them, searching for that spot he’d read about. It took him a couple of moments of gentle probing and stretching before he was able to find it and when he did-with a gentle swipe of the pad of his finger over the tight bundle of nerves-Bucky keened in his arms. 

Steve buried his face in the crook is Bucky’s neck and bit down firmly as the brunette cried out and arched his hips, pressing back onto his fingers insistently. “ _Steve-_ ” He choked and Steve couldn’t help grinning slightly as Bucky struggled for breath, still arching up against him.

His hands were grasping Steve’s biceps hard and Steve blushed and bit his lower lip as he pulled back slightly, “You okay, Buck?” He asked and Bucky moaned and nodded.

“Yes, yes, yes. _Please-_ ” He begged.

Steve trembled and pulled his fingers free for a moment before working three fingers back into his tight channel. Bucky groaned and willed himself to relax as best he could, spreading his legs a little more. He readjusted the one he had draped over Steve’s shoulder as well and Steve smiled down at him.

Bucky whimpered as Steve started working the three digits within him, slowly pumping them in and out, scissoring them ever so gently as he tries to open him up even more. Sitting back a little, Steve looked down at where his fingers continued to bury themselves within the tight heat of his lover’s body. 

The sight of them disappearing inside of him over and over again made him groan softly in anticipation. The thought of being immersed in that tight heat-inside of _Bucky_ -it was overwhelming and he wasn’t even inside of him yet. 

“I’m ready, Stevie. Please…I need you in me,” Bucky breathed, biting his lower lip hard as he gazed up through half lidded eyes at the blonde. 

Steve trembled and slowly removed his fingers, “Are you sure, Buck? I really don’t want to hurt you…” 

Bucky smiled and blushed deeply, “I’m sure, baby doll…now, _come on_.” 

He rolled his hips slightly and Steve fumbled for the bottle of lube once again. He opened it and poured some into his palm before capping it and tossing it aside. Slowly he stroked himself, covering his cock completely with the slick. He tried to muffle the moan as he did so but Bucky was smiling up at him deviously, “Lemme’ hear ya’ Stevie.” He cooed and Steve rolled his eyes, letting go of himself before he shifted a little closer to Bucky. 

Bucky glanced down between them and watched as Steve grasped the base of his cock once again, pressing the tip against his puckered entrance.

Bucky suddenly felt a little more nervous, looking down at the blonde’s cock as Steve held himself still; the head pressing lightly against his hole, but not pushing just yet. He hadn’t been kidding when he said Steve was huge. The blonde was easily nine inches and his girth was nothing short of gawk worthy. 

He blushed deeply as Steve met his gaze and Bucky smiled up at him. “Go on then, nice and easy…” He murmured. 

Steve blushed deeply and bit his lower lip for a moment, “Relax then, you’re all tense again. I really don’t want to hurt you.” 

Bucky nodded and willed his body to relax, leaning back completely as he watched the blonde steel himself. Slowly he felt the pressure increase against his stubborn rim and then Steve was pressing inside agonizingly slow. Bucky groaned as the head of his cock sheathed itself inside of him and his metal hand quickly reached out to press against Steve’s abs, holding him there. 

Steve stilled and breathing heavily he forced himself to concentrate on Bucky’s face. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man he loved. “I’m okay, just-go slow,” Bucky breathed, relaxing back a little more into the bed and Steve nodded, very slowly pressing forward. 

The heat surrounding him was overwhelming and just _so fucking good_ and he wasn’t sure how he was going to hold on for very long with the way Bucky’s body was clutching him so tightly. Bucky moaned as Steve slipped in a little father and the blonde bowed over him slightly, pressing kisses to Bucky’s brow and down his cheeks as his hips still pushed forward slowly.

They were both shaking slightly as Steve slowly filled him, his hips moving very slowly as his length steadily filled his lover. Bucky whimpered beneath him as Steve gave a little more, his cock practically throbbing within him. 

Bucky had never felt like this before. He felt so full and he was sure he was going to burst if he had to take any more inside of him. His cock lay hard and heavy against his stomach and the sheer amount of pre-come that was smeared against his stomach was definitely record breaking and they had barely even started yet. 

But then Steve’s hips were flush against him and Steve was bending over him, breathing harshly as his hand grasped Bucky’s raised thigh in one hand, while his other fisted in the sheet at Bucky’s side. Bucky whimpered desperately when he felt Steve bottom out inside of him and he pried his eyes open to look up at the blonde. 

“Oh God, Stevie…you’re so big-I can’t-” He gasped and slowly rolled his hips, unable to keep still any longer. 

Steve gasped out and couldn’t help rocking forward slightly before he was stilling Bucky’s hips. 

Bucky whimpered loudly. “Oh please baby- _baby doll._ You gotta’ _move,_ ” Bucky moaned and Steve nodded, shifting slightly as he lifted Bucky’s thigh up over his forearm. 

He carefully lowered the brunette’s leg that had been resting over his shoulder before lifting that one under his other forearm. Having Bucky bared and spread open for him like that sent a thrill through him and he couldn’t help shuddering slightly as he glanced down between them.

Bucky groaned softly, his cheeks flushed beautifully as he gazed back up at his friend in pure awe. “You tell me if it’s too much, Buck. I’m serious,” Steve breathed, leaning down to kiss him softly, nearly folding the brunette in half as he did so.

Bucky whimpered slightly against him before kissing him back deeply as he tried to nod in response. Their mouths slotted together perfectly, like they were always meant to fit together like this. But then Steve started to move and Bucky was sure that _this_ was how they were always meant to fit together. 

Steve pulled his hips back slowly at first. The long slow drag of his cock against the brunette’s insides sparking a fire in him that he was sure would burn him from the inside out. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat as Steve thrust back inside of him, deliberately slow but firm and a soft gasp escaped Steve’s parted lips. 

Bucky whimpered against the blonde’s lips and slipped his tongue deep inside his friend’s mouth before sucking gently on his tongue. Steve whimpered and couldn’t help pulling back and thrusting into that gorgeously tight heat a little harder. 

Bucky mewled loudly and scrabbled for purchase, his hands locking around Steve’s neck. Steve gasped out, breaking the kiss and arching slightly as he started up a rhythm that left them both panting and moaning into the silence of the room. The blonde’s arms strained as he raised Bucky’s thighs a little more, folding him back just a little farther. 

“ _Buck-_ ,” Steve grunted, his hips thrusting a little harder and faster, burying himself into the tight heat of his best friend. 

Bucky whimpered loudly, a litany of curses and moans spilling from his lips as Steve started thrusting into him in earnest. He was losing himself in the brunette, but then Bucky shouted as Steve hit his prostate dead on after shifting his hips, taking on a new angle. 

But it wasn’t in English. “ _Yes! Right there!_ ” Bucky gasped in Russian.

He whimpered, his back arching up off the bed as his hands tugged at the blonde’s hair and neck. Steve flushed deeply, biting his lower lip hard. He recognized the language as Russian but he had no idea what it meant and he couldn’t help the way it went straight to his cock at hearing his friend completely lose himself enough to cry out in another language. 

Bucky’s hands immediately left Steve, his flesh and blood hand covering his face slightly while his metal hand stretched out above his head, bracing himself against the headboard. Steve groaned and fucked into him harder, his hands clutching at Bucky’s hips hard enough to bruise. 

“Harder-o _h God_ , please- _Harder-_ ” He whimpered in a mixture of Russian and English. 

Steve wanted to hear more. He’d never thought another language could sound so incredibly sexy but when it fell from James Buchanan Barnes’ beautiful kiss swollen lips. He could be saying just about anything and he’d drop to his knees in an instant just to keep him talking. 

“Buck, _God-_ you’re so tight-you feel _so good,”_ Steve gasped, thrusting harder now than he had been before. 

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was incredibly loud to his ears but the way Bucky cried out over and over again, slipping from English to Russian in a single breath, he couldn’t be expected to hold himself in check any longer.

Bucky keened and tried to meet each thrust by rocking his hips back onto the blonde’s beautifully hard cock. Steve readjusted his grip, pinning the brunette back a little more as he drove into him harder and faster than before. 

He didn’t think he could last much longer though and he struggled to keep his composure as he felt his balls drawing up tighter against his body. “ _Buck…_ I can’t-you’re too good baby, I can’t-” Something akin to a whimper escaped him as Bucky clenched down around him tightly.

Bucky shouted and arched his back as much as he could from the bed before he was reaching down with his flesh and blood hand to stroke his dripping cock and started stroking himself in time with the blonde’s sharp thrusts. Bucky keened loudly and he braced his metal hand against the headboard for purchase. 

“ _Yes-don’t stop!_ Steve-fuck-don’t stop-” Bucky was crying out over and over again in both Russian and English and his hand picked up its furious stroking of his cock.

Steve continued to thrust into him harder and faster than before and as he shifted his hips just so, Bucky keened, losing himself in the overwhelming sensations of the one Steven Grant Rogers. It was then that he realized that he was never going to be able to come back from this and he _didn’t want to_. 

It wasn’t long before Steve felt Bucky’s tight channel fluttering around him and that was it, Bucky wasn’t just pushed over the edge, he was hurtled and Steve was coming with him within seconds.

Steve cried out, Bucky’s name falling from his lips as he felt his friend coming between them, his warm come coating his taught stomach. The brunette clenched down around him with a keening cry and Steve gasped out sharply as his own orgasm wracked through him. 

He thrust deep and hard, immersing himself in the tight heat of his best friend, the man he’d always loved and would always love for the rest of his life. They rode out their orgasms together, gasping and moaning while their bodies were heaving and trembling against one another. 

Bucky whimpered, slumping back against the comforter and then Steve was joining him, nearly falling on top of him. He caught himself at the last second but Bucky’s arms were sliding around him and holding him tightly against him. They were sweating something fierce and their breathing was no where near a reasonable level. Their hearts were practically in their throats as they started to come down from their highs. 

Slowly Steve came back to himself, kissing along Bucky’s neck, tasting of salt and sex and just… _Bucky_. He smiled into the crook of his neck before he slowly started to let the brunette’s legs down properly. He pulled back only a little to look down at his friend and he couldn’t help smiling.

Bucky was so utterly blissed out. His eyes were still closed and there was a sated smile gracing his lips. “Baby doll,” Bucky murmured and Steve chuckled softly, smiling warmly before pressing a chaste kiss to the brunette’s lips. 

“I love you, Buck. I’ve always loved you,” Steve breathed against his lips, unable to stop himself from smiling. 

Bucky opened his eyes and smiled even brighter up at the blonde, “Stevie, baby…I’ve always loved you too. I _will always_ love you.” 

Steve smiled and reached up to caress his cheek, kissing him softly again. Bucky just smiled and relaxed back into the bed, his arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck. “I can’t believe we waited all this time…” Bucky murmured and Steve nodded.

“We’re idiots,” He agreed and Bucky chuckled softly. 

“Yeah, Stevie. We are,” Bucky sighed. 

Slowly Steve started to pull himself away and reluctantly he withdrew from Bucky. The brunette groaned when he realized that Steve was still painfully hard. “Uh, Stevie?” He asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Steve blushed as he laid down on his side to face the brunette. “Sorry, Buck,” Steve murmured, a blush staining his cheeks. 

Bucky just grinned, “Serum?” Steve bit his lower lip gently and averted his gaze as he nodded. “ _Well shit_ ,” Bucky breathed and immediately he was pushing Steve onto his back and settling down between his legs. 

A startled noise arose in the back of his throat and Steve grasped Bucky’s shoulders. “Buck!” He gasped out as the brunette lowered his lips to place a tentative kiss to the head of Steve’s gorgeous cock. 

“ _Oh_ _baby doll._ I’m gonna have so much fun with you,” Bucky breathed before giving him a tentative kitten lick up the length of his cock. 

Steve whimpered and covered his face with his hands, hoping to hide the blush that was threatening to consume him. Bucky chuckled softly, “Show me your pretty face, Stevie. Let me see you, _Kitten_.” Bucky breathed, giving him the nickname in Russian. 

Steve blushed deeply and lowered his hands, biting his lower lip hard. “What does that mean?” Steve asked nervously. 

Bucky furrowed his brow a little and then it dawned on him, “Oh? _Kitten?_ ” He asked in Russian. 

Steve bit his lower lip harder and nodded. “Stevie…do you like it when I talk to you in Russian?” Bucky asked.

He was grinning predatorily now, his hands gently caressing along the blonde’s thighs. Steve chuckled nervously and nodded a bit hesitantly, “You kept-you kept calling out in Russian and it was just _so sexy_ …” Steve confessed. 

Bucky grinned and laughed, “Oh baby-I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

Steve blushed deeply and rolled his eyes, “You’re not going to tell me what you’re saying, are you?” 

Bucky chuckled softly and shook his head before leaning back down and licking a stripe up the length of the blonde’s cock. “No way, baby doll,” Bucky breathed before he wrapped his lips around the head of Steve’s cock briefly before pulling off, an evil glint in his eyes. “Happy Birthday, Stevie,” He murmured. 

Steve just gasped and grinned, biting his lower lip hard as he watched Bucky take the head of his cock into his mouth again. _I’m so fucked._ He thought. _And I couldn’t be happier about it._

 

The next morning Steve found himself in the communal floor kitchen making breakfast. He was humming to himself as he worked on flipping pancakes. Bucky strolled in then, fresh from his shower and smiling brightly. He slipped up behind Steve and placed his hands on the blonde’s hips, his thumbs gently caressing his sides, pushing up his shirt slightly to get at the soft skin beneath it. 

Steve smiled and blushed deeply, “Hey. How was your shower?” He asked as he poured some more of the batter into the pan. 

Bucky smiled and kissed at the shell of his ear, “It would have been a hell of a lot better if you were in there with me.” 

Steve blushed and chuckled lightly, “Unfortunately we actually have things to do today…and I had promised to make pancakes for everyone this morning. That wouldn’t have happened if I had agreed to take a shower with you.” 

Bucky sighed and nodded, gently nipping at his ear, “I suppose you’re right… _Kitten_.” He breathed in Russian. 

Steve’s cheeks flushed and he tried to keep himself calm as he tried to focus on watching the pancakes. Bucky grinned against his ear, “ _You’re beautiful-you’re everything I’m not, Stevie. I would do anything to make you happy,_ ” Bucky breathed in Russian. 

Steve trembled in his grasp and blushed deeply as his lover continued. “ _I would die for you, you know? My Kitten_ ,” Bucky murmured against his ear before trailing his lips down along his neck, kissing just behind the curve of his jaw. 

“ _I wonder…could you ever marry someone like me? Would you marry me someday? Let me make you so incredibly happy, baby…”_ He murmured in Russian once again, nipping at the pulse point beneath the blonde’s beautiful neck. 

Steve practically whimpered in his arms, his hips unconsciously pressing back against the brunette. Bucky chuckled softly and smiled but then they were _rudely_ interrupted. “Fuckin’ finally!” Clint cried as he, Natasha and Tony stood in the doorway. 

Bucky glanced over his shoulder, detaching his mouth from his lover’s neck and Steve blushed furiously, straightening up and trying to free himself from Bucky’s grasp. He wasn’t getting very far, however. Bucky held him possessively and smiled as he kissed the back of the blonde’s head, breathing in the scent of him. 

Tony just looked a little dumbstruck, standing clutching his cup of coffee. Bucky was sure he saw his eye twitch. Natasha was smirking evilly, however, and that never bode well for anyone. So he reluctantly pulled away from the blonde and Steve quickly moved to start dishing out the pancakes he had made. 

“Uh..morning,” Steve tried and Clint and Tony just shook their head at the Captain before taking their seats at the kitchen island.

“Took you two long enough to get your shit together,” Clint muttered before scrambling to steal a few pancakes before Tony’s brain caught up with him. 

Natasha slipped into the seat across from Bucky as he too took his seat and Steve handed them both plates to help themselves to the pancakes. Steve sat down finally next to Bucky and the brunette gently rest his metal hand on the blonde’s thigh, giving him a light squeeze. 

Steve just smiled before he started to talk to Tony about the fireworks from the night before, apparently not wanting to talk about the obvious. “They were beautiful, Tony. Thank you again, I really appreciate it,” Steve told him, a soft smile on his lips. 

Tony waved a hand dismissively and shifted in his seat, coming a little closer to the table, “Never mind that. I gotta ask-“ Tony started curiously.

Steve’s brows furrowed slightly in confusion, “Ask what?” 

Tony grinned, “So, who _bottoms?_ ” 

No one at the table was surprised when Steve’s face went an intense shade of red, however, they were surprised when Bucky leaned over and gave Tony a wickedly shit eating grin. “ _Oh_ wouldn’t you like to know,” Bucky teased. 

Tony’s eye twitched again, “ _Come on_ , I need to know this.” 

Steve spluttered something about it not being any of his business and Tony just rolled his eyes. “Come on Barnes, give me something to work with here,” Tony pleaded. 

Bucky chuckled darkly and shook his head, “None of your business, Stark.” 

Tony sighed deeply and nudged Clint, “What’s your thought on the matter?”

Clint narrowed his eyes, looking from both Steve to Bucky and back again for a moment, “I ain’t got a clue…” 

Tony growled and rolled his shoulders slightly, “Well…we’ll find out soon enough. I imagine-you know, new relationships and shit. They’re bound to be screwing like rabbits for a while, maybe someone’ll walk in on ‘em.” Tony said hopefully. 

Steve scowled and shook his head, “Give it a rest, Tony. Our relationship is none of your business. So mind your own.” 

Bucky chuckled and squeezed his thigh again, “Relax Stevie, let ‘em stew. They’re just jealous.” 

Tony grumbled something and Clint just smirked before shovelling pancakes into his mouth and Tony did the same. The conversation was quickly detoured by Steve, of course, but Bucky found himself distracted by Natasha. 

She was being eerily quiet. He nudged her gently with his foot, “ _Natalia_?” 

She smiled up at him then, “ _Kitten?_ ” She asked curiously in Russian and now it was Bucky’s turn to blush a little. 

He shrugged, feigning innocence but he wondered if she had heard anything else he had said. He didn’t have to wonder for long, however. 

“ _Did you really ask him to marry you?_ ” She asked curiously in Russian and now Bucky was really blushing hard. 

He swallowed hard and glanced at the blonde at his side before. The blonde didn’t realize he was being looked at however, too busy arguing with Clint and Tony about something or other. He returned his gaze back to Natasha and just gave her his best cheshire cat smile before stuffing his mouth full of pancakes and maple syrup. He gave her a wink then and that was the end of that. 


End file.
